Moon's Song
by Stoffpferd
Summary: On a hunting trip, Legolas and one of his servants find a small human girl all alone, shocked and slightly wounded. Will Legolas be able to find out about her identity and will he ever make her trust him? please read and review!
1. Prologue: Midwinter's Night

****

A/N: Hi there, well this is my very first attempt on a "Lord of the Rings" – FanFiction written in English. I have to admit that my first language is German and not English, so please be kind and forgive my mistakes with this language. A friend of mine just urged me to write an English story…so there it goes…I hope you'll like it a little. 

Please leave a review for I would be very pleased about any comments on my story.

****

Disclaimer: Do I own Legolas? Well…um…let me think…no…poor me…but he belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and his amazing book…don't sue me, I do not earn money with this story. 

****

*** 

Moon's Song 

Prologue: Midwinter's Night 

Nightfall was close when crows flew over Mirkwood, like black hunters chasing the stars. Wren was singing its last anthem to the winter before the stars beat the sunrays and the small bird hid in its nest to wait for sunrise and its warming caresses. Winter was always hard in Mirkwood and only seldom Elves were out at this season. Sometimes, when the moon was up and no sound but the wind's echoed through the woods, you could hear them sing their bitter-sweet song about their longing for spring and its new born life. 

Dark creatures haunted Mirkwood and no one knew where they came from. 

Some said that the Dark Lord would have sent them out to increase His power and to cover the Greenwood with shadows. Only a small part of Mirkwood was in light, yet. The north of this forest was the home and last resort of Silvian Elves under King Thranduil's rule. 

Snow was falling down, dancing in the cold and crisp air, only to land on top of the huge trees, oaks and beeches. The fine layer of snow reminded of crystals of sugar as it was glistening softly in the silver and silken moonlight. Branches were rocking in the wind, formed shadows, like black imps they were skipping through the undergrowth. It was the coldest night of Mirkwood's winter – Midwinter's night. 

And a small girl of mankind was lost in this labyrinth of trees. She woke up laying on her stomach when the sun died that day, the last sunrays were painting the sky red and orange, snow had already begun to fall. She could not remember anything but the wolves that attacked her and her parents at this dark and gloomy path through the woods. Nothing but this. Neither she knew her name, nor anything about this area she found herself again. She could hear the wind calling her names, singing its satirical song to her. Where was her mother? And her father? 

And why couldn't she even remember how they looked like? Her quivering hand touched her forehead. She had a bad head-ache and she was so cold. 

The small cape of leather just barely fit her right, it was torn up at its seam, fringes testified to what happened to her and her parents. When she removed her hand from her cold skin she saw trails of blood on her palm. Daddy always told her to be careful in the wilderness for wild animals could scent her blood when she was wounded. And soon they would come to get her because she would be a sitting duck to them. "Daddy?", she whispered with a husky voice when she heard a twig snapping. A shiver ran down her spine and goosebumps formed on her undressed forearms. 

"Daddy?", she repeated a little bit louder but still she got no response. She didn't dare to move, not even a single limb. There she stood alone in the dark – alone with her fear. She noticed the trails of blood all around her but she knew that it wasn't her blood only. 

Maybe those creatures that watched her at the moment came back to catch her as they did with her parents before. The small girl with an age of only four years kept standing there like she was frozen. But when two silver eyes appeared in the dark around her, fear turned to panic and finally she turned around and ran as fast she could.

Barefooted she scampered under the equally bare treetops to escape the danger that surrounded her. Behind her she could hear a quite big and wild animal growling, running after her. She didn't turn around, because the angst of what she would see frightened her to death.

Her breath raced through her lungs, her small body could no longer stand this strain, her feet cut on a root and she tumbled, crashing into a trunk. For a moment, she lost her sense of direction completely and ere she recovered from the heavy, sudden fall she felt a huge foot on her back, tearing the thin cloth up from her back and leaving a bad cut on her sensetive skin. She screamed as loud as she was able to and leaned forward, feeling her cape tearing apart completely. 

But her cape saved her life for the wolf that hunted her, was tangled up with the fringed cloth and so she won time to get back on her aching feet again. 

Whimpering she rushed straight on, not looking back. She ran between the trunks, breathing fast. 

And when she felt her strength melting away like snow beneath the sunlight, the girl quickly climbed into a very small, hollow tree in order to hide from the wolf that soon caught up with her again and lingered in front of the tree, vainly trying to catch the girl with its claw. She screamed again when the beast crashed into the tree in order to destroy her resort. Her heart was beating much too fast, blood was flowing down from her brow to her fine, small nose. She began to cry, shuddering in the cold with fear and loneliness. 

The wolf crashed into the tree again, still scenting its helpless quarry, howling with pain and hunger, frightening her even more. The wind was rustling through the branches, its sound mixed up with the wolf's howling, creating a symphony of the night. 

The girl cried, clenched her tiny fingers into the cloth of her cape, pulling it closer to her wounded and cold body. Tears mixed up with her blood, composing a red, salty fluid that soon covered all of her face, driving the hungry animal mad. 

"Daddy", she shouted again, but her daddy couldn't hear her anymore. Nobody could, excepting the beast with its gleaming white teeth. Again it smashed the trunk with its claw, wood was splitting and the hole that lead inside the hollow tree enlarged a little. She desperately tried to climb even deeper into the tree, but she was too big to hide even further, too small to stand this stress any longer. 

"Go away, please…please just clear off", she begged, throwing some frozen mud towards the greedy animal which made it only more aggressive. The moon was the only light she could see, it emphasized the wolf's silhouette, made it look like pure silver. The eyes of the wolf were as clear as golden sparkling precious stones. It howled again, causing her to shiver visibly. She gave in to her fear, ceased to feel her pain and hope. Nothing would save her, she was lost in a terrain she couldn't remember. And ere she would find out, she was dead. 

The beast nervously walked around the tree, particular crashing into the root, extracting its claws, splitting wood. But it couldn't reach her. No matter how hard it tried. 

The girl's tears dried on her pale skin, leaving salty trails along her cheek. With widened eyes she stared at the wolf that finally began to give up its quarry and turned its back toward her, disappearing in the dark. "Clear off…", she whispered, still shocked. She was exhausted, her whole body quivered in the winter's cold. And soon she got so tired. 

She remembered her daddy telling her of staying awake in the cold because weariness was the first sign of freezing to death. She tried to draw a picture of her father in her head, but she couldn't remember him or her mother. She couldn't. Her memory seemed to be lost, forgotten was everything she loved, anything she needed to stay alive. The only thing she knew was the sound of her father's voice. Nothing was left in her head. Nothing.

With this scary thought her lids fluttered close and she slowly drifted into sleep.

`Maybe I'll die in the wilderness, in this hollow tree´, she thought and a lonesome tear rolled down her cheek before she fell asleep. Her sleep was tight and dreamless. 

She had found a resort for the night, but would she survive another winter's day in the woods? A four years old girl all alone and without any memory? 

****

***

A/N: Reviews? Always welcome :) This was only the prologue, yet, I always try to improve my English, so pardon my mistakes, alright? Please leave a review *puppy eyes*


	2. 1 Hunt and Shoot

**A/N**: Holy crap, guys, you make my day!!! Thank you soooo much for your support!!! Im still speechless! Feel hugged!!! Well, I hope my tries on the English language do not bother you too much! *lol* Enjoy chapter one and thank you once more! *g* 

**Disclaimer**: Do I have to say this? Really? Oh, pleasealright thenLegolas still does not belong to me, but hey, Assaron is minecompletely mine *evil laughter* Hell, I get mad!!! 

*°*°* 

**Chapter One: Hunt and Shoot**

When the night slowly withdrew behind the massive mountainranges of Mirkwood and moon let sun take its place, fine drops of dew dazzled in the early morning light, fell down from the bare breeches to the muddy ground. The slighter layers of snow were already melting, but the thick, white blankets that covered the higher treetops and the gloomy wood-paths could not be erased in time. Silence lingered in the cold air, only sometimes you could hear a bird calling for its companions, but the single sound could not really destroy the fine balance between a winter mornings peace and the beautiful landscape of Mirkwood. 

Deers were grazing, looking for the few blades of grass that snow had not swallowed wholly, yet. Spring was too far away to think of better times, but this morning with its unique beauty and stillness of time made even the animals forget about the dark shadow that crawled through Mirkwoods bushes not only at night. 

Suddenly, one of the deers looked up, paying attention to a rustling bush. Its ears shifted slowly, the brown eyes were looking straight to the bush, focusing on the possible danger that was close to it and its herd. Exactly in the moment the deer turned away for it was sure there was nothing endangering its herd, an arrow whizzed from the top of a tree down towards the animal, slightly brushing the deer on its hind leg, but not really wounding it badly. Immediately the other roe deers rushed backwards into the dark forest, disappearing beyond the undergrowth. A soft sigh disturbed the silence when the surrounding birds had calmed down again. 

"Alas, Mylord, you failed it" 

"I did not fail it, Assaron, I brushed it on its hind leg", another voice defended. "Well, so you might brushed it, but you did not shoot it as it would have made sense. You are not in a good condition today, are you?", Assaron, a Silvian Elf and servant of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood teased. "I am just a little out of practise" 

Legolas stepped towards his friend and servant, looking down from the high breech he stood on. "Out of practise you say? Well, Legolas, my friend, this is already the second deer today that you scare off.", Assaron reminded. "Alas, and what are you going to do with me? Punishment? Today is not my day, so please stop criticizing. It is only dawn, wait until sun stands high, be patient and I will not disappoint you, dear friend.", Legolas responded, sighed and jumped down from the tree. Assaron wasnt only a friend and servant to Legolas, with his 3209 years he was like an elder brother to him, like a teacher he loved. Legolas bowed, picked up the arrow which was sticking into the ground and put it back into his quiver. Gracefully and without any sound he quickly moved onto a rock like a cat on its hunt. 

His deep, blue eyes seeked a territory where they would be more successful than here. "May we should have a look on the Southern Territory, what do you think?", Legolas slightly turned to look into his friends eyes. "I do not know, Legolas, reallyif you ask me, I would not go on with this hunt today for you seem to be too inattentive today. I have not the time to chase wounded deers through the woods so you probably could shoot one of them." 

"Assaron, you are immortal, do not tell me you have no time", Legolas argued, grinning broadly. "Alas, Mylord" 

"Do not call me that", Legolas interrupted the Elf, he could not stand these formal names he was called. "Alright, then, so_Legolas_, would you please cease to pretend concentration, because there are more important things waiting for us in your fathers palace", Assaron demanded. "Like?", the noble Elf was not really in the right mood to care for his fathers business. Yet **he** was the King of Mirkwood and not his son. His time would come to take responsibility of the kingdom. 

"Assaron, please, it is such a beautiful winters day, why should we not enjoy it?" Legolas marvelled at a _Firiel_, the silver bloom, a flower which grew in Mirkwoods winters only. Its bloom reflected the mild sunlight, melted it to a rainbow on its delicate petals. This natural beauty made his heart ache, for he knew its life would only last until springs first touch, when the other flowers bloomed and tried to reach a Firiels loveliness. 

"Legolas, it is not the time to daydream, now. Make a decision", Assaron pressed. "You hurry as if you were one of the mortal, cant you just hold on? Just stay in this moment for a single minute? Time is the last thing we should care about" The elder Elf only shrugged and sat down on a fallen tree. "But I am not the one to be blamed for, if we return without any bag. You will have to argue with your father about this wasted time" 

Legolas glanced annoyed at Assaron, but returned nothing. 

Thranduil, his father, was a very strict man sometimes and Legolas couldnt understand him. Eru created them to guard nature and anything that was part of it, but Thranduil seemed to be more interested in jewels and business, trading with the men of the north than in its task. Often Legolas and his father argued about that. Their relationship was not the very best, since his mother died thousands of years ago. 

"So let us get back to the palace", Assaron suggested and rose to his feet. The sun raised in this moment and its golden rays made Legolas fine, blonde hair shimmer in the warming light. "You are right, but Assaronlet us fetch back the hunt another time." Assaron merely nodded, walking over the snow without sinking in. The Elf followed him, carried his ornamented bow in his right hand, listening to the quiet song of the wind. Suddenly, Assaron stopped in front of him. "What is it?" 

"Hush", Assaron whispered, pressing his right index finger to his soft lips, urging Legolas to be careful. Only when Assaron pointed to the ground, Legolas recognized why his friend was worried. About six feet ahead there were small trails in the snow, red and brown, like blood. "Maybe the wounded deer came over here", Legolas tried to reassure, but did not really believe in his own suspicion. Assaron went on light feet, following the small trails which were lost after a few metres, buried under the fresh snow. 

Legolas looked around, he could not sense anything, not even a single feel of danger lingered in the cold air. Perhaps the blood was from an animal, it would not be that out of the question. Unexpectedly, the Elf noticed a track of a wolf and something different in the shadows, were the fresh snowfall did not cover the elder snow of the day before. 

"Assaron, look, there is a strange track in the snow", Legolas informed, slowly walking over to the overshadowed bushes. "Be careful, Mylord, I guess it is a mans track" 

"Nothe track is too small", Legolas murmured pensively. Assaron followed his charge, always ready to put an arrow on his bowstring to protect his friend and master. The tiny footsteps lead them to a tree, where all trails seemed to end up. 

"Peculiar", Legolas breathed, "What do these signs tell you, mellon nîn?" 

"I do not know, yetbut I cannot sense any danger, my heart tells of a pursuita wolf must have hunted a very small human being" 

Assaron could not come to the end of his thought when a sudden sound, like snap, stirred up his attention. Legolas had already taut his bow, taking aim on the tall tree in front of them. There was a small hole in it, where the strange sound came from. Legolas breath was going rapidly, his muscles were tensed, ready to let go of the lethal arrow between his fingers. Assaron pointed at the tree, lifting his left hand as a gesture not to shoot, yet. Slowly, he stepped forward, causing not a single sound beneath his feet. The other Elf could hear a silent sobbing coming out of the dark hole. Something was caught in there. Something helpless. "Assaron, be careful", Legolas said with a low voice, still taking aim on the small hole. Assaron took another step, lightly and silent as a cat on its hunt, and slowly knelt down in front of the tree, shifted his torso even closer to the dark opening. Legolas fingers trembled a little, only seldom he had been that nervous before. 

And suddenly, Assaron laughed softly, quickly turning to Legolas again. "Look, what have we got here?", he gently whispered, once more lowering his head to the hollow tree. Legolas paused, watching his friend uncertainly. But then, he gradually lowered his weapon, walking over to the other Elf. 

"Slowly, Legolas, do not startle her" 

"Who?", the son of Thranduil asked, cautiously taking his long Elven knife in his left hand and squatting down next to Assaron. "Her", the servant repeated quietly, pointing into the dimmed opening, still smiling. His bright, blue eyes glittered lightly in the warming sunlight of this beautiful morning, when Legolas hesitantly bowed forward, his pupils widening in the sudden darkness, making his eyes look like they were of deepest black. Legolas breath caught in his throat. There was a small human girl sitting in this tiny hole, her dress and her cape were torn apart, shred of material covered her body, her feet, bare and bleeding, seemed to be cramped, almost frozen in the cruel cold of winter. She looked at him with pure fear in her eyes, she hid her face behind a thin and dirty layer of cloth, almost like a protective shield. Legolas remained staring at her surprised, still not moving. She quivered, must have been so cold that the Elf nearly could sense her pain and weariness. 

Surely, she had spent the whole night in there and it was a near-miracle that she survived all alone in the cold. Her dark brown hair was filthy, strands hang matted in her face. He discovered a cut on her forehead, blood and mud were almost mixed up, so she was endangered by a blood poisoning. "Come to me", Assaron murmured, after Legolas had withdrawn again, reaching out his hand to touch her. 

But she swiftly jumped, nestled even further into the hole, staring frightened at those two unknown persons. They were looking like women at first sight, for they had long, blonde hair and a fair face. But soon the girl recognized both were menat least some kind of men for they had such weird earslike a goblin or something like that. They were looking even funny with their fine point. Her father had told her once not to join strangers, because most of them were brutal child-murderers and thieves, pure scum, hiding in the gloomy darkness of the forest. She always was terrified by her fathers stories and did not dare to walk alone in the woods. But nownow she **was** aloneall alone. 

"Dont be scared, little maiden, just give me your hand", Assaron tried again, but she only quivered even more, closing her eyes to hide her tears of weakness and vulnerability. "Do not force her to get out of this holeI guess she is still shocked, because she must have spent this night all alone in this cave of wood. Give her some time to recover", Legolas suggested, watching the little girl. 

"Legolas, she is almost frozen, we need to get her out of this trunk as fast as we can. Look at her feetafter half an hour they will not be flesh-coloured, the will be purple and frozen!", Assaron feared, looking at her with serious eyes. "We will save her, trust mejust give her a little time", Legolas repeated patiently, smiling gently when she studied him from the corner of her brown eyes. She was about four or five years old, Legolas guessed. 

"Calm down, Short-Elf, we will not do any harm to you!", Legolas said to the girl with a soft voice. 

"Short-Elf?", Assaron repeated a little disbelieving, but leaned back sighing, "And you complain about _Mylord_" 

Legolas did not respond to his friends comment, he was just watching the frightened child, hoping she would lose her fear soon . 

_TBC _

*°*°*

_Hi there, still awake? *lol* Hope you liked it a littlejust a short information at the end: I wont be at home next week, so the next update will not follow soon, please be patient!!! Thank you O.o_

_*hugs*_


	3. 2 Weird beings with weird ears

****

A/N: Cool, I never thought this story would get any review…thank you, mates, I'm really appreciative! I'm sorry this update took so long, but I was busy with school *History sucks* and things. I hope my English is no torture for you *lol*…you know, I always give the best of me. Please enjoy the second chapter :)

****

Disclaimer: Doodle di doo, laaa, laaa, laaa…bom be boo, diddle di doo…alright, I suck at singing, but I even suck more at disclaimers…hey, everybody knows that Legolas isn't mine…but if he was…hehehe *sadistic grin*…ok…enough…just enjoy and leave a review, please! *g*

*°*°*

****

Chapter Two: Weird beings with weird ears

Legolas didn't know how much time had passed already when he was still sitting in front of the tree trunk, waiting for the girl's reaction. It was almost midday and Assaron was nearly impatient. For hours ago they should have been gone back to the palace but the prince was kind of stubborn. "We cannot leave her alone in the wilderness, Assaron, she is a small girl of men, a living being. As long as we do not know who she is and where her parents are, we will not move away from her.", Legolas said after a long moment of silence. Assaron glanced shortly at his master, lowering his head afterwards. "Mylord, I am afraid she is too timid to get out of her hiding place. It could take hours, even days until she will be less frightened. We cannot wait any longer.", he murmured but Legolas ignored his objection. "Your father will be mad with you, Legolas. Why do you always rebel? Why can you not obey to your father's wishes at least one time?", Assaron continued. "That's nothing to do with it. She will die in the cold if we do not save her soon. I do not care for my father's opinion, he will have to accept my decision. Forget about lost time for politics if we can save a life.", Legolas said with an angry voice so the girl only hid even deeper in the trunk, frightened of the loud and angry voices of these weird beings.

"And I am not rebelling", Legolas added quietly, leaning back against another trunk. "Well, I guess I better do not utter that you are rebelling precisely at this moment.", Assaron shook his head, sighing in silence. "Thranduil's business is not mine", Legolas said after a while, trying to solve the tension between the friends. His eyes would never leave the human girl who was watching him with widened, deep brown eyes, still her fingers were clenched into the cloth, covering the rest of her face. 

"But one day it will", his companion remarked. "Why do you annoy me with my father's reign? Lately you talk very often about me as the heir to the throne. Is there anything I should know? My father is the king and I, as his son, do not have to represent his view in politics and his ignorance towards almost all living beings. If he really wants me to become a king one day, he will have to tolerate my opinion, even if it is the whole opposite to his one. Otherwise I will pass"

Legolas smiled at the girl warmly, the fingers of his right hand gently stroke along the cold wood, snow melted on his fingertips and the icy water flowed down his pale skin, meeting again on the ground, creating a tiny puddle. The girl watched every single movement, but still she showed no reaction. "Do not pass, Legolas, you will be a great king…"

"Assaron, please stop talking about the reign, my father and my arguing with him. We are too different, he does not understand me as I do not understand him…everything was much easier when my mother was alive.", he said quietly but ere Assaron could answer anything, Legolas took his bag and opened it. "What are you doing?"

"As you might forgot – here is a small girl that needs our help. I try to get her out soon.", Legolas said roughly, not turning his face toward his friend. "Alas, Legolas, I hope one day you will meet someone who is as crabby as you are."

"Did you finish your talk? So you might could help me", the prince responded, putting several things out of his bag. "Of course, Mylord…what are you planning to do?", Assaron sighed bored, kneeling down beside his master, watching him pouring out the bag. "First, we should take the weapons out of her sight, after that we try to talk to her" Assaron nodded and hid his bow and his knives quickly. "What if she cannot understand us?"

"Well, you should not talk to her in Sindarin, my friend", Legolas said. Assaron pursed his lips. "Ha-ha, Legolas, your humour is unsurpassable today", he mumbled, kneeling down again to better reach the small opening of the trunk. The tall Elf had a look into the hollow tree and watched the tiny, pale girl still trembling, not ceasing to crawl even deeper into her hiding place. "How do you want to get her out? Spin a web like a spider? Or would you prefer climbing into the trunk and catch her then?", Assaron asked with an ironical tone. "Hush, Assaron, or would **you** prefer to spend the rest of the day here?", Legolas whispered, pulled a smaller bag out of the carrier and laid it into his hand. "What…"

"Assaron, could you be silent, please?", Legolas cut him short, "I guess she is very hungry"

Assaron watched his master opening the bag and small pieces of Lembas appeared in his palm. "She is a human being, Legolas, not a bird or a duck or anything like that…", Assaron commented on. "Imagine, I know…", Legolas said quietly and put a piece of this special Elven bread between his index and his middle finger, slowly moving his hand into the trunk, offering the meal to her. "Are you not hungry then, Short-Elf?", he said slowly, smiling softly at her to reassure her he was no danger for her. "Do you have to call her like that?", Assaron murmured, but said nothing when Legolas gave an angry look to him. 

The girl was watching the man with her big brown eyes and Legolas thought at first he would see tears in her eyes. But it was only an illusion created by sunlight and the melting snow. She did not move at all, just looking at him, fixing and recognizing every single movement he made. "You do not have to be afraid, little girl. I will not hurt you…look…don't you want to have a small meal? You're hungry, aren't you?", Legolas streched his arm, almost he could touch her bleeding knee which was drawn up. She only shook her head, ignoring the numb feeling within her stomach her starving caused. Until she didn't know who or what these beings were, she would not take anything from them. She could remember her father telling of strangers and poisoned food they offered children like her. At first sight, they looked like human beings, but she soon noticed their strange clothing and, of course, these weird pointy ears. Then she believed them to be goblins, but goblins weren't as tall and as beautiful as they were. At the end she supposed they were fairies with their fair faces, but they had no soft wings like elder people told her of. Maybe those creatures were a kind of mixture of a human, a goblin** and **a fairy. Anyway, she was scared and did not comply to Legolas' wish. 

He was still smiling at her, but he felt like despairing of her distrust. She looked at his blonde hair of which strands lightly covered his face. The girl was wondering how it would feel under her fingertips. Looking like pure gold, it might would feel like velvet, soft like silken filaments. 

But she forced herself not to move towards him, no matter how strong the urge was to touch the weird tip of his ears for she had never seen any beautiful and amazing being like him before. Maybe it was only kind of mask. 

Legolas withdrew his hand slowly when he realized she would not take the piece of Lembas. Instead of withdrawing completely and letting her all alone, like Assaron hoped at first, Legolas took a small bite of the bread, chewing it voluptuously, watching her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes slightly widened and Legolas almost couldn't keep a straight face when he heard her stomach rumbling loudly. "Mmh", he sighed, "delicious"

Assaron rolled his eyes, could not believe that he was sitting with his friend in front of a trunk to get a small, starving girl out of it. Legolas took a second bite, still smirking amused at the girl who was slowly leaning closer to the opening. "If you will eat all the Lembas, you won't be able to feed her.", Assaron sighed. 

"Come on, Short-Elf…", Legolas spoke in a whisper, dropping another piece of bread. She followed his hand with her eyes, assuring he removed it again, quickly. Perhaps she could get the bread that was laying on the snowy ground. She had to be fast. And skillful. 

Legolas leaned back a little, allowing her to take the bread swiftly. Without her eyes leaving his she nibbled at the welcome meal.

Legolas laughed softly, his blue eyes glittered in the midday-sun like pearls in the silver moonlight. "Alas, Mylord, if you want I pet, I can find one for you…but this is a human girl, stop playing your game with her."

"Assaron, I never experienced you being that impatient. Wait, I will get her out…"

"You said the same half an hour ago"

"I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"Assaron?"

"Legolas?"

"Shut up"

"Shut up?"

"Yes, be silent", Legolas grinned broadly, pointing at the opening. The small girl had climbed out a little, after she had eaten the bread she might was looking for more. "Tasty, hm?", Legolas whispered at her and she stiffened at the sound of his gentle voice. "Would you like me to give you another piece?", he continued, moving slowly not to startle her. She liked the warm voice of this weird being and he really seemed to be friendly. But she still remembered her father's words. He was a stranger and she had seen his bow, he hid it from her, though. May he would shoot her and cook her afterwards with his ugly and nasty companions. Or he would break every single bone to make a nice chain. Alas, what was she thinking of? She was too nervous to think a coherent thought. 

Slowly, she nodded, climbing out of the tree and sitting down on the thin layer of snow. Legolas and Assaron saw her ripped clothes with sorrow in their eyes. Still smiling, Legolas put another piece of Lembas out of the bag, one of the last he had carried with him. "Here you are", he said, offering the bread to her, but this time, he kept it in his hand so she had to come closer if she really wanted to get it. Hesitantly, she took a step towards him. Although he was kneeling, she was barely taller than him while standing on her feet. "Don't be afraid, Short-Elf…there is no reason to be frightened.", he whispered and her eyes showed her inner uneasiness. When she finally laid her hand in his just to pick up the bread, he quickly, but also gently, held onto her tiny wrist. In panic she tried to get away from him, but he held her too tight. No way out. She took the bait. "Hush, I won't hurt you…no one will…I promise…I will protect you…and my companion will, too"

"Of course he will", Assaron mumbled, at the end of his tether. The girl stared at Legolas, a shiver ran down her spine when she noticed his force. "Come with us…you soon will get much more to eat and a fine bath", Legolas said, stroking over her wounded skin at her wrist with his other hand. 

She had no choice. Whatever they wanted to do to her, she could not defend. Too weak she was, too small, she would get nowhere. Her father would be mad with her if he knew of her foolishness. Legolas slowly let go of her, putting his cloak around her small shoulders. He laid his hand slightly on her forehead, feeling her temperature. "You've been too long out here in the cold…come on, you are safe now"

Assaron looked at the girl and smiled slightly. "You can believe His Highness' words", he teased Legolas who slowly took the girl's hand. But at the first steps of the Elf she stumbled and almost hit the ground if Legolas hadn't caught her recently. "I'll better carry you, Short-Elf…you look so weary", he pulled her gently in his arms and whispered softly in her ear and hesitantly she snuggled closer to his shoulder, breathing in the fine scent of his hair.

Really, she was weary…so weary… .

When Legolas and Assaron went back to the palace, she had fallen asleep in the Elf's arms. But he knew she still was afraid of him. And his heart told him she would be for a long time… .

__

TBC

*°*°*

__

Thanks for your support, you make my day ^.^v


	4. 3 Promises

**A/N**: Im sorry this update took so long, but my keyboard was broken and ere I had a new one, I couldnt write anything. Thank you sooo much for the nice and kind reviews, it really encourages me! WellI hope youll like this chapter. Id like you to review *g* (as usual). Wow, only 3 weeks left and Ill have holidaysfinally! I guess I will have more time to write :) .but nowenjoy and leave a review, please! 

**Disclaimer**: Okm strongll write my first disclaimer without any theatrical blah blahat least Im gonna try*g*. WellTolkien owns it alland me poor soul doesnt earn any money with this story! *cries* Oknext time Im gonna get it*lol* 

There goes the chapter . 

*°*°* 

**Chapter Three: Promises **

They were already close to the palace, when Assaron dared talking to Legolas, again. For the last half an hour, the prince had ordered silence, for the little girl was sleeping tight ins his strong arms and he did not intent waking her up ere they were back at the palace. "Mylord, it will be your turn, and **your** turn only, to explain this to your father", he spoke quietly. "Alas, Assaron! Even Thranduil, High King of the Woodland-Elves will understand my action. But you do not seem to do", he added whispering. The small girl sighed silently, her head still resting on the Elfs broad shoulder. "She is still cold, we have to get her to the palace as fast as we can", Legolas said and walked on quicklier, pulling his coat closer around her small body. Assaron raised his arms to the sky, but said nothing, followed his master. Merely few minutes later they arrived at the Great Gate which was heavily guarded by the Elves since those terrible creatures haunted Mirkwood. Two of the guardians bowed to Legolas knees and spoke: "Mae govannen, Legolas, Thranduillion, your father is already waiting for you" 

"Thank you, Irethol, I will comply with his wishes. But first I would like you to take her to a room where she will take a bath and get dressed.", Legolas requested. Irethol frowned, looking at the small human girl with suspicion. "Who is she?", he asked and watched Legolas waking her gently. Assaron shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"Hey, Short-Elfwake up, little sleepyhead", Legolas whispered softly into her round ear. Almost immediately she opened her deep, brown eyes and startled, looking at the crowd of weird beings surrounding her. All she could remember was this blonde person who carried her in his arms and the other one, also with pointy ears, who had hidden the weapons. Completely in panic she tried to solve from Legolas grip, writhed in his arms to get free again, to save herself from the strangest beings she had ever seen. But Legolas won. Much stronger and taller, it was not really a problem for him to keep her in his arms. Yet, he didnt wanted to terrify her. "Hush, little girl, dont be afraidlisten", he said aloud, bowing forward then to whisper something into her ear. But instead of calming her down, it even made her struggle more dogged. Assaron sighed, but could no longer stand the view of his friend trying to hold a small human girl down. He caught her legs and made her cry out loud, so Legolas was forced to press his hand on her mouth. Swiftly, one of the confused guardians followed the Elves and joined them to the palace, secretely hidden underneith a cover of rocks and trees. 

"Assaron, stop doing this, it scares her", Legolas said without paying attention to the girl he was still pressing his hand on. "You do it, either", Assaron nagged at him and let her legs go. Thrashing at Legolas chest with her elbows, he had efforts to hold her back. Without any hesitation she bit into the right hand of the prince, made him let go of her with a shout of pain. So she freed herself from the Elf, but couldnt get the next breath freely, for Assaron kept her again. The guardian was puzzled at first, he did not know where this girl came from and what reasons made his master taking her to the palace. Thranduil wouldnt be much enthusiastic about this. "Legolas, I guess this small Lady is a demon in disguise, I cant believe she slumbered in your arms, looking as peaceful as a childand now", Assaron said husky, because he still struggled with her. 

"Legolas, why are you late?", suddenly a voice echoed through the huge hall, made even the small girl still for a moment. "Alas as I saidit is your turn to explain, Legolas", Assaron whispered and kneeled down next to his master. The little girl just wanted to take her chance and free herself from the Elfs tight grasp, but Assaron was faster and pushed her to the ground to still her movements in order to show respect to the king of Mirkwood. 

She screamed and with tears in her bright eyes she obeyed to Assaron, just to ease the pain his grip caused. "Assaron, do not hurt her", Legolas said angrily, but his father endured no longer the inattentiveness that was given to him. "Legolas, you owe me an answer", he demanded loudly, made the human girl lower her head even more, for she was frightened by the tall and strong Elf. "_Adar_, Assaron and I went on a hunting-trip through the forest when we found this little girl, hidden inside a trunk, so cold that we were afraid she had to die", Legolas explained impatiently. He sensed that Thranduil would not accept any excuse, but yet he hoped that his mildness could beat his pride. Why couldnt his father just ignore his business for a single second? Why he always had to put more important things like the family or a life in second row? 

Thranduils eyes didnt leave his sons, and Legolas felt like his father would look at him with suspiciousness. "I wanted you to be back here at the palace four hours ago and you tell me you wasted your time getting this _being_ out of a hollow tree? And what made you bring her with you? Do you know her?" 

"No", Legolas started but got interrupted by his father: "Noof course you do not. Humans are not our business, Legolas" The younger Elf opened his mouth to retort anything, but no sound would leave his throat. "Shouldnt we protect them? At least the weakest and youngest of them?", he whispered, trying to stay calm. The child raised her head slightly, watching Legolas from the corner of her eyes. Assaron held her still tight, his long, blonde hair covered half of his beautiful face. "Is she an Elf, Legolas?", Thranduil asked with a sharp voice. "Father, please" 

"Is she, Legolas?", Thranduil merely whispered huskily and Legolas sensed the rage within his fathers heart. He knew he bothered him with his actions as Assaron remarked, but would obedience to him justify an innocents death? The Elf lowered his head with dejection and responded silently: "Noshe is not" 

"Legolas, I do not mean to leave her dying in the cold, I just foresee the consequences that will follow to your selfless rescue of her. What about her parents? We will be in trouble if they get to know that we keep her imprisoned!", Thranduil reminded. 

"You speak of her as if she was a prisoner. She needs our help, her parents are probably deadthere was nothing but a small track of blood in the snow. What do you suggest we should do? Take her back to the trunk we found her in? Or set her out like an orphan?", Legolas almost shouted and Assaron whispered a prayer that Thranduil would beappeased, though his son dared to argue with him. "Mother would not have been as nasty as you are", Legolas added with a lower voice, looking straight into his fathers eyes. Assaron closed his eyes. If Legolas would not get killed after that, perhaps he would just be hung up on an oak-tree. Legolas could see the pain in Thranduils eyes his words had caused and he was immediately sorry for what he said. "Father", he tried to utter his regret. "Go", Thranduil said and turned his back on the Elves, "Go and prepare a bath for her, she truly needs one" 

When Thranduil left the hall, Assaron breathed out loudly: "Alas, Legolas, I said you should explain to him and not fight him. He almost ripped our heads off." 

"But he did not", Legolas said calmly, but his friend could see the sadness and regret in the princes blue eyes. Slowly, Legolas walked over towards Assaron and the child he kept to the marble ground. Then he kneeled down in front of her, gently taking her chin, because she was still looking down. 

"Look at me, Short-Elf", Legolas softly commanded, seeking her eyes. "Mabe she does not want you to call her like that", Assaron uttered shrugging, "Or she is deaf and dumb" 

Legolas gave Assaron a wicked look, so he stopped talking like this at once. Still holding her chin in his hand, his thumb brushed slightly her cheek, wiping away the mixture of tears and mud that was clinging right to her skin. He noticed that she was trembling, her small body was weakened and her mind confused. She didnt move in anxiety. "What is your name, little girl?", the Elf asked patiently, sitting down on his heels in order to meet her eyes with his, to ease her nervousness a little. She slowly looked up into his face and Legolas was deeply worried when he saw the pain in the deep brown of her eyes. "What did your parents call you?", he asked again, not really expecting an answer. Assaron shook his head and sighed. "Mylord, you waste your time if she is really deaf and dumb" 

Legolas needed anything but Assarons ironical comments. "You like her more than you love your father, Legolas. At least sometimes it seems to beis it because she does not speak? Because she cannot contradict you?" 

The Elf did not move, staring at the girl in front of him, clenching his fingers in the cloth of his coat with anger. "Or is she just a device to rebel against your father?" 

When Assaron spoke those words, Legolas eyes reflected the rage inside his heart and he rose to his feet, turning to his servant. "Neither, Im afraid. My father does not care for anything instead of his throne", he said, but Assaron responded: "You hurt him, Legolas. You truly did. The sooner you recognize that, the earlier the situation will relax" 

Legolas knew that Assaron spoke wise words, but his pride urged him to stay cold. "Perhaps I do not want the condition to unwind", he whispered coldly, and walking back to the human girl, he said: "You listened to my fathers words? She needs a bath and some new clothes" With this words, he took her by the arm and pulled her to her feet again, calling for some maid servants to come and care for her. When they took her with them, although she wriggled beneath their hands, Legolas was alone with his friend for a moment. "I beg you to wake up, dear friend", Assaron started, his hand rested on Legolas shoulder, "There is no time to dream left. Your father needs you, for you are his bravest and smartest son. You cannot ignore that, no matter how hard you try" 

"I am not dreaming, Assaronbut if Id do it lately would seem to turn into a nightmare." 

"Did I utter that you are stubborn?" 

"Assaron" 

"What?" 

"Cant you be serious?" 

"I am." 

"No, you are not" 

"Alright, then, my prince, but at least I tell the truth and do not try to hide my mind behind a wall of stone" 

"I" 

"Oh, yes, Legolas, you do **not**how could I forget?", Assaron said sarcastically. The younger Elf sighed, raised his arms over his head and mumbled: "You are a very different species of an Elf, Assarondid someone already tell you?" 

"Yes, you, exactly at this moment", Assaron teased, but made Legolas smile, "Promise you will be more obliging to the king and I will help you to tame this beast of a girl" 

"Who said I need your help to _tame_ her?", Legolas questioned, raising his brow. 

"Look at your hand", Assaron simply murmured, pointing at the trace of the bite she caused him. Legolas sighed a second time, but nodded. "I fear you are right, my friend", he said and passed the hall with Assaron. 

"And again, Assaron, the bravest of the brave, the fairest of the fair and smartest of the smart, succeeded!", the Elf said with the head held up high and Legolas merely grinned. 

"Mylord, please", suddenly a voice sounded and made the Elves turn around. A maiden stood in front of them, her pinafore was black with dirt, blood was dripping down from her finger, "She bit me when I wanted to undress and wash her. She thrashes wildly like an animal and no one dares to touch her", the woman almost cried. "Are you sure that she is a human girl and no weasel or something like that?", Assaron whispered into Legolas ear. 

The prince laid a hand on the maidens shoulder and said: "I will look after her, leave some clothes for her, I care for her" 

The maidens eyes widened as Assarons. But she bowed forward and whispered: "According to your wishes" and left the hall. "Legolas, are you mad? **You** will go there and care for her bath? She will tear you into pieces!" 

"Assaron, you take things too far. Andmay youll allow me to remind youyou offered me to help me with the girl", Legolas smirked. 

"AlasI dont like promises", he sighed, but was dragged with Legolas out of the hall toward the bathroom . 

_TBC _

*°*°* 

_Im still overwhelmed by this amazing amount of readers! Id never have dared dreaming of this, for it is my very first attempt on an English storym getting theatrical again, dont I? _


End file.
